Happy Birthday
by mayaluna
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qui signifiait ce regard entre Steve et Kono lors de sa fête d'anniversaire? Et si on ne savait pas tout...


**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, blablabla, vous connaissez la chanson.**

**En attendant la diffusion des nouveaux épisodes (vous avez vu celui d'hier soir, vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour voir la suite dans NCIS LA), j'ai revu les anciens épisodes de cette saison, et, en arrivant au 2.19 et en revoyant la scène du gâteau d'anniversaire, je me suis dit qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose. Je me suis dit que ce regard entre Kono et Steve pourrait donner un bon oneshot. Et voilà **

**Je vous laisse apprécier tout ça, on se retrouve plus bas (le petit bouton vert) pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Oh et avant que je ne vous laisse pour de bon, je voulais juste remercier ma béta KellyDS (allez lire ses fics, vraiment, allez-y !) et Nadriss pour tous leurs conseils et leur soutien ! You rock girls ! XOXO**

Dire qu'il avait été touché aurait été faible. Non, ça avait été plus que ça : il avait été ému, bouleversé et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il s'était senti complet et apaisé en ce jour si important, son anniversaire, entouré de sa sœur et des ses amis. Correction : entouré de sa famille. Car c'est ce qu'ils étaient tous les cinq : une famille qui allait devenir encore plus légitime et sans doute s'agrandir.

- C'est écoeurant, vraiment ! ne me dites pas que tout le gâteau a ce goût là ? _demanda Steve en crachant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche dans la poubelle._

- Ahhhhh, bonne question, demandons au chef Kono, c'est elle qui s'est chargée de la conception de A à Z. Ils ont même dû la virer de la pâtisserie tellement elle effrayait les cuistos. _S'exclama Chin_

- Oui, chef Kono, dis-nous si nous pouvons déguster ce délicieux gâteau ! j'ai faim moi. _Rajouta Danny._

- Ah, ah, ah, très drôle les garçons ! Non, je vous rassure, il était hors de question de gaspiller ce chef d'œuvre, seule cette partie est « piégée ». Le reste est succulent, vraiment, un pur délice. _Dit Kono en se léchant les lèvres au souvenir de la portion qu'elle avait goutée avant de valider la commande._

- Eh, c'est de la triche ça ! Tu as gouté au gâteau avant moi alors que c'est mon anniversaire. Et tu as eu droit à la meilleure part en plus. Je demande réparation sur le champ ! _lui dit Steve en se rapprochant petit à petit de la jeune femme._

- S'il te plait Steven, ne fais pas ton animal et comporte-toi gentiment avec la dame. Il fallait bien qu'on soit sûr ça te plaise. _Tenta Danny, mais Steve était déjà face à Kono, un air diabolique collé sur son visage._

- Certes Daniel, mais je trouve dommage qu'elle n'aie pas gouté à TOUT le gâteau. Elle qui est pourtant si méticuleuse dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend, il aurait été légitime qu'elle teste vraiment tout. _Dit-il en plaçant une fourchette pleine devant la bouche de la jeune femme._

- Tu n'oserais pas ? _demanda Kono, alors même qu'elle connaissait la réponse. Elle se résigna donc et ouvrit la bouche pour gouter à cette bouchée. Seulement avant que ses lèvres n'entrent en contact avec le gâteau, elle le vit atterrir sur son nez et sa joue._

- Ooooohhhhhh ! _siffla Danny à Chin et Mary_, je serais vous, je reculerais un peu, et j'apprécierais le spectacle. Steve va passer un sale quart d'heure…

Tout le monde se recula et attendit la réaction de Kono. La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bougé, abasourdie par le geste de Steve.

Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci dit « alors ? Délicieux n'est-ce pas ? » Qu'elle sortit de sa torpeur.

Sans jamais lâcher son regard, elle s'empara du restant de la part que tenait toujours Steve et lui étala sur tout le visage en ajoutant : « Vraiment délicieux, oui, je suis très fière du résultat ! Et je trouve que cette couleur te va parfaitement au teint ! ».

C'est la voix de Danny qui coupa à la réflexion de Steve quant à la meilleure façon de lui rendre la pareille.

- Les enfants, on arrête de jouer avec la nourriture. Je tiens à gouter à ce gâteau avant que ça ne dégénère en bataille générale, ok ?

- Oui, il a raison et moi je veux voir les cadeaux, _lança Mary Ann_. D'ailleurs, commençons par le mien. Je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver ce que j'allais t'offrir et en retrouvant une vieille photo de nous, j'ai eu une idée. j'espère que ça te plaira, _dit-elle en allant chercher un gros paquet dans le bureau de Danny._ Joyeux anniversaire Stevie.

Steve ouvrit le paquet et resta sans voix devant le cadeau de sa sœur. Soudain, il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui murmura : « C'est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais m'offrir. Merci petite sœur, je t'aime ».

- Je t'aime aussi grand frère, _lui répondit en larmes Mary._

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour récupérer toutes ses photos ? _demanda-t-il en observant l'immense tableau composé de souvenirs de leur vie de famille, de ses années de Navy SEAL et de ses moments au sein de cette équipe._

- J'ai eu un peu d'aide on va dire, mais je préfère garder mes sources ! _lui lança-t-elle en riant._

- Je dois dire que je suis impressionné Mary, à côté notre cadeau fait pâle figure ! _dit Chin en déposant une vieille caisse de bois sur la table._ C'est de notre part à Danny et moi. Nous aussi, nous avons eu du mal à trouver mais après réflexion, on s'est dit que c'était le cadeau idéal.

- Waow, mais où avez-vous trouvé ça ? ça fait des mois que je parcoure l'île à la recherche de cette pièce. C'est ce qui me manque pour finir la Mercury._ Dit Steve en étudiant sous toutes les coutures le cadeau de Chin et Danny._

- Disons que Chin connait du monde, qui connait du monde, qui connait du monde dans le milieu automobile de collection et de fil en aiguille, on a réussi à mettre la main dessus ! Par contre, je tiens à préciser que je ne ferai pas le cobaye le jour où tu voudras aller faire un tour, je ne tiens pas à pousser cette satanée épave par un soleil de plomb. Je laisse cet honneur à Chin, après tout, c'est grâce à lui qu'on a eu cette pièce. _Dit Danny avec un sourire satisfait._

- Je prends le risque brah, cette voiture est un bijou pour tout collectionneur qui se respecte et je compte bien tester ses capacités quand elle sera en mesure de montrer ce qu'elle a dans le ventre. _Rit Chin._

- Quand tu veux Chin, quand tu veux, ce sera avec plaisir ! _ajouta Steve_.

Kono, qui depuis la scène du gâteau, n'avait rien dit et était partie se nettoyer, intervient :

- Je pense que c'est un minimum Steve, surtout, que tu as beaucoup à te faire pardonner, _dit-elle en posant une petite boite en velours devant lui_. Joyeux anniversaire, _lui lança-t-elle avec 1 sourire rempli d'amour._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses paroles.

Ce n'est que lorsque Steve ouvrit la boite pour y trouver un petit bout de papier avec marqué OUI et qu'il la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec fougue qu'ils commencèrent à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Mary fut la première à réagir en apercevant à l'annulaire gauche de Kono, la bague de fiançailles de sa défunte mère.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! c'est pas vrai ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu…

- Mais quoi ! mais enfin, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! veux-tu bien arrêter de répéter ça Mary ? Et vous, vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe au lieu de vous étouffer mutuellement avec vos langues ? On dirait que Chin est au bord de la crise cardiaque ! _cria Danny._

A l'évocation du nom de son cousin, Kono revint à la réalité et quitta à regret les lèvres de Steve.

- Chin ? Cous' ? ça va aller ? Je suis désolée que tu l'apprennes comme ça, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, nous avons voulu garder ça secret le plus longtemps possible.

- Depuis combien de temps ? _lança Chin un peu sèchement._

- 6 mois, _confia Steve_. Après l'affaire Delano, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais pas supporter de la perdre. Cette affaire m'a ouvert les yeux et je me suis décidé à aller lui dire que je l'aimais le soir même. Je peux te dire qu'elle a su me recevoir : elle m'a mis une claque puis m'a mis à la porte. Je suis resté sur le palier une bonne partie de la nuit à lui présenter mes excuses et en lui parlant à travers la porte. Vers 3h du matin, elle m'a ouvert et on a parlé jusqu'au lendemain.

- Et de fil en aiguille, j'ai appris à lui faire à nouveau confiance et à l'aimer totalement. Il y a 1 semaine, c'était notre anniversaire et il m'a fait sa demande. Seulement, j'ai pris peur et je lui ai demandé du temps. Puis, on a eu cette affaire et je n'ai jamais pu lui répondre. Alors, que je connaissais la réponse à la seconde même ou il avait quitté la plage ce soir là. _Dit Kono, les larmes aux yeux._

- Alors, comme ça vous êtes ensemble et vous allez vous marier ? ce qui va faire de toi mon cousin par alliance ? c'est ça ? _demanda Chin._

- Euh, oui, c'est ça brah. _Dit, incertain, Steve_.

- Ahahahaha, si on m'avait dit ça un jour, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Quoique, j'aurais dû voir qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ces regards que vous vous lanciez et ta réaction Kono quand Steve était en Corée du Nord auraient dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Bon, je crois que les félicitations s'imposent. Et bienvenue dans la famille Steve. _Leur dit Chin en les prenant dans ses bras._

- Quoi ? bienvenue dans la famille ? c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? pas de « si tu lui brises le cœur, j'arrache le tien à la petite cuillère » ou de « je t'ai à l'œil et à la moindre erreur, tu es fini » ? Pas même un petit crochet du droit ? Chin, brah ! on parle de ta cousine et de ce Neandertal en couple et fiancés, pour l'amour du ciel ! _s'exaspéra Danny_.

- Oh mais je suis sûr que Steve sait déjà tout ça ! n'est ce pas Steve ? _demanda Chin_.

- Oh oui, je me doute bien que mon corps ne sera jamais retrouvé si je la rends malheureuse. _Rit Steve_. Par contre Danny, je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Je m'attendais au moins à tes félicitations.

- Ne fais pas attention, il est jaloux ! _intervint Mary Ann._

- Mais pas du tout ! _se défendit Danny_.

- Oh mais si, tu es jaloux de ne pas avoir été dans la confidence et tu es vexé de ne rien avoir vu ! _rit-elle_.

- Arrggggg, ok, ok, oui j'avoue ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu ne m'aies rien dit ! Je suis ton meilleur ami quand même. _Finit par dire Danny_. Et mais, d'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne parais pas si surprise toi ? tu le savais ? _demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Mary._

- Non, elle ne savait rien. Enfin, elle savait que je voyais quelqu'un et que j'allais faire ma demande, je voulais son avis avant d'offrir la bague de fiançailles de notre mère, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de Kono. _Dit Steve._

- Mais je suis plus que ravie de ton choix, à vrai dire, j'avais un peu peur qu'il s'agisse de Catherine, _finit par avouer Mary._ Non pas que je ne l'appréciais pas mais dès ma première rencontre avec l'équipe, j'ai vu cette alchimie entre Kono et toi, comme si vous étiez connectés sans le savoir. Et te voir avec Cath, ça sonnait faux, vous étiez mignons certes, mais il manquait un petit quelque chose, une sorte de lien qui montrait que c'était autre chose que juste du sexe. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Moi je vois ce que tu veux dire, _avoua Chin_. Ca a toujours été drôle de vous voir interagir, vous ne vous en êtes peut-être jamais rendu compte mais vous voir raisonner c'était comme regarder un match de ping pong, chacun finissant les phrases de l'autre, et en opération, vous êtes comme attachés par un fil invisible, c'est comme si vous exécutiez une sorte de danse, sachant sans même vous regarder quel était le prochain mouvement de l'autre. C'en est effrayant parfois !

- Sur ces bonnes paroles, j'exige d'être ton témoin, ça t'apprendra à ne pas m'avoir mis au courant ! et je pense qu'il est temps de gouter ce gâteau et de sortir le champagne du frigo, on a beaucoup à célébrer. _Dit Danny en tapant dans ses mains._

- Danny, avant qu'on ne fasse ça, j'aimerais poser deux questions, si tu le veux bien ? _demanda Kono._

- Mais je t'en prie future Madame Mc Garrett, pose tes questions !

- Hmm, merci… D'abord, j'aimerais savoir si Grace accepterait d'être celle qui portera les alliances ? et Mary, accepterais-tu d'être une de mes demoiselles d'honneur ? Je demanderai à Malia la même chose demain. Alors ?

Danny et Mary Ann restèrent sans voix un instant, puis la prirent dans leur bras en acceptant sa proposition.

Un peu à l'écart, Chin et Steve regardaient la scène d'un œil attendri.

- Es-tu vraiment ok avec le fait que j'épouse Kono ? c'est important pour moi d'avoir ton consentement, car tu es l'une des rares personnes qui comptent vraiment, qui est au courant de mon combat personnel.

- Je te rassure Steve, je suis heureux de la nouvelle, elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse, rayonnante et apaisée. Quant à ton combat, il y a bien longtemps que c'est devenu notre combat. Nous sommes Ohana, ne l'oublie jamais, nous sommes une famille, nous veillons les uns sur les autres et je sais que tu feras tout ton possible pour la protéger de Wo Fat et de ses hommes. Je te demande juste de faire encore plus attention, elle ne supporterait pas de te perdre.

- Et moi non plus. Je t'en fais la promesse Chin. _Ajouta Steve._

- Allez, viens, allons gouter ce gâteau, je commence à avoir faim aussi ! et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre Danny se plaindre encore une fois ! _dit Chin en rejoignant les 3 autres._

- Bien, les amis, merci à tous pour cette surprise, c'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai eu depuis bien longtemps. Un anniversaire en famille. Merci du fond du cœur d'être là. _Dit Steve en levant son verre et en prenant la main de Kono dans la sienne._

Chacun leva son verre et trinqua en lançant un « joyeux anniversaire Steve ».

* * *

- Tu es sure de toi ? tu es prête à devenir Madame Kono Kalakua Mc Garrett pour le restant de tes jours ? _demanda Steve à Kono alors qu'ils arrivaient chez le jeune homme._

- Oui je suis sure. Et si tu as besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire, sache que j'ai quasiment fini de vider ma maison et que je compte la louer à Danny, ce sera toujours mieux pour lui que sa chambre d'hôtel, non ? _le rassura Kono en l'embrassant._

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps, _rit Steve en effleurant ses lèvres._ Je t'aime, pour toujours et à jamais, _rajouta-t-il en approfondissant leur baiser._

- Je t'aime aussi. Pour toujours et à jamais, quoiqu'il se passe Steve. _Répondit elle_. Maintenant, montre le moi.

- Avec plaisir, _dit-il en la portant jusque dans la chambre._

Les rires de la jeune femme emplirent la maison alors qu'il la lançait sur le lit et repartait à l'assaut de ses lèvres, scellant leur destin à tout jamais.

Quoique l'avenir leur réservait, ils l'affronteraient ensemble.

**FIN**


End file.
